


Blankets

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Dick, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Despite how much he hated them, Dick knew he needed to have a heat every couple months. Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be stubborn about it though.





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_McCa11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/gifts).



> This was for Isaac_McCa11’s prompt of ‘Jaydick where Dick wraps himself up in 100 blankets’ and I don’t need think this is what they meant at all but what can you do? Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language and Non-Explicit Sex
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters aren’t mine.

“-and you’re absolutely sure this is what you want?” Jason asked unbelievably, hand on his cocked hip.

Dick nodded, pulling his nest of blankets tighter, replying “Yes.”

“Dick, this is your first heat in months and you really don’t want me to help you at all? You want to suffer, alone, inside all those blankets?”

The omega nodded, settling down comfortably as Jason sighed to himself. Dick took his suppressants every day and wore scent maskers at night to hide he was an omega from the world, but at Dr Thompkins orders he had to have at least one heat every two to three months for his body to stay healthy with the suppressants. Of course, Dick just had to be difficult about it. He had stopped taking his suppressants a couple days ago, staying cooped up in their apartment until he got the urge to nest. That was always how they knew he was about to go into heat, he always had to make a nest for himself with the closet full of blankets they kept for this exact reason.

“You realize within thirty seconds of it hitting you you’re gonna beg me to fuck you and we’re going to rip all those blankets to shreds” Jason called from the kitchen, making his way back towards their bedroom with a water bottle for the omega.

“Shut up, will not” Dick grumbled, taking the bottle and setting it inside his cocoon.

Jason just rolled his eyes, saying “Yeah okay, sure Dickie. Ima leave you alone then, call me if you need anything,” heading back out the door. He hated the fact that Dick wouldn’t even let him stay in the bedroom, but it was Dick’s right to do whatever he wanted with his own body. Even if Jason didn’t agree, after all he wasn’t a knothead. 

“Wait” Dick said, a small edge of panic in his voice, “you’re not going to actually leave, right?”

“Course not, I’ll just be out in the living room” Jason answered, doubling back to his mate with a sigh as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I love you.”

Dick beamed, mumbling back “I love you too” as he closed his eyes, clearly comfortable.

Jason just smiled to himself, closing their door and sitting on the couch. His omega might be a pain in the ass, but he was Jason’s pain in the ass. An hour or so passed by before Jason could finally begin to smell Dick’s heat, and although it was intoxicating, he kept himself under control. Except, within a couple minutes of smelling him he heard Dick calling his name. _Here we go_ Jason internally sighed. He braced himself as he opened the door, immediately being slapped across the face by Dick’s scent, making his mouth practically water. Dick had already torn apart half of his cocoon and ripped off most of his clothes, panting and sweaty.

As soon as he saw Jason he whimpered, begging “Jason, please, I can’t-“

The alpha hushed him, squatting and petting the omega’s hair. Dick sighed calmly, as if his touch alone had relieved some of the tension in his body, though Jason was sure it did. “Please” he whined, Jason trying but quickly failing to resist him. The omega’s hands were already all over him, pulling at his clothes and grabbing at him. Jason couldn’t help but kiss him. Except when Dick tried to shove his tongue down Jason’s throat he growled, pulling away.

“Dick, you said you didn’t want me to and I can’t-“

“Jason please, I changed my mind. I promise I won’t be mad, I can’t be if I asked. It hurts. Please?” the omega begged, and Jason was quickly losing the fight, especially when he said it hurt.

Dick shifted and wrapped himself around his alpha, his hips grinding shallowly into the other’s. As much as he wanted to resist, this is what he wanted in the first place. He knew that his heat would be too painful without Jason, but his Omega was stubborn. The last thing he wanted was for Dick to be in pain, and since he was all over Jason the Alpha gave in. Jason leant in and kissed him, his tongue slipping into his mouth just enough to make Dick moan before he pulled away.

”Tell me you want me to” Jason whispered against his lips, hands sliding under to cup the Omega’s bottom.

”Please, Alpha, I want you.”

Helpless to resist after that Jason pressed him into the mound of blankets, kissing him passionately as Dick moaned and writhed. It didn’t take very long after that before they both completely destroyed the nest Dick had built earlier. Once Jason knotted him, Dick’s pain and desperation went away as he sighed peacefully. Jason held Dick close, hands running all over his bare skin as Dick smiled sleepily at him. “I told you” Jason mumbled, grinning as Dick rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yeah yeah, shut up.”

The alpha held him closer, nuzzling into his neck and pressing sweet kisses there. “You should get some sleep while you can” Jason told his mate, and Dick nodded with a content sigh before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for Isaac_McCa11’s prompt of ‘Jaydick where Dick wraps himself up in 100 blankets’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
